O Livro dos Condenados
right O Livro dos Condenados é um poderoso livro de magia negra. Era uma vez possuído pelo Família Styne . Ela desapareceu há 100 anos, mas mais tarde foi descoberta por Charlie Bradbury a partir de uma biblioteca do mosteiro na Europa. Verificou-se, juntamente com algumas notas de pesquisa na cripta do monastério por o frade que enterrou. História De acordo com Charlie Bradbury , o Book of the Damned foi escrito cerca de 700 anos atrás, por uma freira chamada Agnes que dedicaram sua vida a maldições que quebram depois que ela recebeu "uma visão da escuridão". A freira trancou distância e, usando sua própria pele para páginas e seu próprio sangue para a tinta, ela compilou. 1 De acordo com as notas de pesquisa que Charlie encontrada, ela foi detida e utilizada por seitas e clãs, e o Vaticano tinha ele por um tempo. Ele mais tarde veio para a posse de um monastério na Espanha que queimou anos atrás. Ela permaneceu lá até que Charlie encontrou. Depois de um tiroteio, a fim de proteger o livro da família Styne , Sam mais tarde deu a Rowena secretamente na esperança que ela pudesse quebrá-la e extrair um feitiço que pode ser usado para remover a Marca de Cain. Rowena revelou que apenas o códice de bruxa Nadia poderia quebrar o código e Sam rastrearam no Box Werther em St. Louis, Missouri. Sam virou o códice até Rowena, mas também acorrentado ela para que ela só seria decodificar a cura antes que ele destruiu o livro para evitar Rowena para usá-lo para si mesma. Mesmo com a ajuda do códice, Rowena se mostrou incapaz de traduzir o Livro como o códice foi codificado também, então Sam chamado Charlie para ajudar com suas habilidades de TI e Castiel para vigiá-los. Mesmo trabalhando juntos, nem Charlie nem Rowena podia traduzir o Livro tão sobrecarregado, Charlie deixou com apenas suas notas no livro. Trabalhando de forma privada, Charlie conseguiu descobrir como decifrar o códice, mas foi interrompido por Eldon Styne que estava olhando para o livro . Recusando-se a dar-lhe notas com ele ou o livro que ela não tem, Charlie destruiu seu iPad e notas sobre o livro , causando Eldon para matá-la, mas não antes que ela enviou as notas de Sam e Dean. Depois de Sam recebeu e-mail de Charlie, Rowena foi capaz de decifrar o livro e usá-lo para remover a marca , inadvertidamente, liberando a Escuridão . Rowena, em seguida, fugiu com o Livro dos Malditos e o códice. Usando o Livro dos Danados , Rowena começou a tentar construir seu próprio clã com o livro fornecendo-la com grande poder. Ela acabou sendo capturado pelos Winchesters que foram capazes de recuperar o códice, mas ela escapou sem eles serem capazes de receber de volta o Livro dos Malditos . Ela mais tarde foi recapturado na esperança de usar o Livro dos Danados de forma segura em contato com Lúcifer no Inferno . Rowena era capaz de usar o livro para chamar Lúcifer, mas de facto foi trabalhar com ele. Enquanto Rowena acabou por ser forçado a reverter o feitiço, Castiel permitido Lúcifer para possuí-lo e o feitiço foi ineficaz. O Livro dos Danados foi visto pela última vez como Rowena, Crowley e Sam desceu ao Inferno para se encontrar com Lúcifer e é mencionado para ser ainda na posse da Rowena tendo sido escondido em algum lugar por ela. Conteúdo O livro contém vários feitiços escuros. Diz-se de ter um feitiço para tudo. Ele é escrito em um dialeto sumeriana obscuro, que Sam é capaz de traduzir parcialmente. 1 No entanto, depois de traduzir verificar que também é codificada por um meio desconhecido: até mesmo computadores modernos e homens de letras decodificadores 's não pode decifrá-la. A única coisa conhecida que pode é Codex de Nadia . Usando o livro , porém, pode ter efeitos graves se não for devidamente tratada. Rowena indicou que apenas os mais poderosos e experientes bruxas são capazes de usar o do Livro de energia com segurança.|200px O livro continha um feitiço para remover a marca de Cain . No entanto, o livro não alertar sobre as conseqüências de se remover a marca, especificamente liberando a Escuridão . O feitiço, embora não exija um monte de ingredientes, necessários alguns mais raros, bem como o sangue da pessoa o rodízio mais amava e algum cabelo da pessoa com o Mark. 2 Ele também contém informações sobre gaiola de Lúcifer , especialmente como conjurar Lúcifer e como abrir a gaiola em si. Efeitos Qualquer pessoa que possua o livro vai se sentir um mau aura emitida a partir do livro. Se uma pessoa que manipula para um longo período de tempo, que vai influenciar mente do leitor a um certo grau. O efeito será mais profunda, se o leitor é o portador da marca de Cain . Poderosas bruxas são mostrados para ser efectuada pela aura, bem como, embora eles não parecem ser afetados pelo do Livro influência sobre as mentes das pessoas. Trivia *O livro, a sua origem, e qualquer coisa sobre isso é provável tomada e com base de várias culturas pop: *O nome do livro foram tirados de " The Book of the Damned ", uma obra de não-ficção por Charles Fort , e cuja abordagem do movimento Fortiana foi baseado. Foi publicado em 1919. As livro trata de vários tipos de fenômeno paranormal que varia de UFOs para a existência de gigantes e fadas. *O livro real de "The Book of the Damned" aparece brevemente no caderno de Sam no final de que não há nenhum lugar como a casa . *A história do livro provável com base de pseudo-história do Necronomicon , um grimoire imaginário (livro de magia) que aparecem nas histórias pelo escritor de horror HP Lovecraft e seus seguidores. Embora ambos os livros partilhados mesma história (sendo escrito após escritor tomadas visões do livro da escuridão). No entanto, na série, que foi alterado e diferiram significativamente. *A versão que aparece na Supernatural tem mais em comum com o Necronomicon Ex-Mortis do Evil Dead série de filmes, que estava preso em carne humana e coberto de sangue, e escrito na antiga Suméria. Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Livros